


(Don’t) Think of All the Possibilities

by pastelpinks



Series: Keep Me Close [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Magic Revealed, POV Alternating, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-12-01 20:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20894702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelpinks/pseuds/pastelpinks
Summary: Mingyu is bored in class. Soonyoung is on a mission. Seungkwan can read minds.[October 4th - Don’t Listen in Secret]





	(Don’t) Think of All the Possibilities

**Author's Note:**

> I was supposed to post this earlier today but I fell asleep as soon as I hit the bed lmao. This is a prequel /kind of/ to our Day 3 entry - “About Time” and because Gyuboo was the first thing that popped into my head when I saw this prompt, Gyuboo it is. Enjoy!

* * *

Mingyu drums his fingers on the desk looking down at his chicken scratch Humanities notes. He taps his pen once on the corner of the page, then twice then twenty more times creating a pathetic excuse for pointillism art. He sighs, then checks his wrist watch with an impatient huff, how’s it only been five minutes since he last checked? It feels like it’s been five hours already. 

“Continuing on to the topic of Unrequited Affection, here are some signs that, hm, a person may be suffering from it.” His Humanities professor says, switching on to the next slide of his presentation, “Are you perhaps the only one initiating contact? Or making efforts to communicate with the other party?”

Mingyu turns to his left when he feels Soonyoung shift uncomfortably beside him, “You alright, hyung?” He asks, tilting his head at the older’s pinched expression.

“Healing dynamics show that two people who care about one another share a similar motivation to connect with each other. Healthy communication is important in any relationship.” Mingyu’s only half listening but he picks up Professor Lee’s voice from his seat.

“Fine.” Soonyoung responds but his grip on his pen looked less than fine. He was sporting a thunderous look on his face now that Professor Lee was babbling more about unrequited love.

_“Okay_?_”_ Mingyu raises his eyebrows then resumes his pointillism art, tuning out Soonyoung and their professor. It would be nice if Mingyu knew what was going on inside his older friend’s head. 

He stops tapping his pen. Looks up and around the auditorium that currently housed at least sixty students and wondered how cool it’d be to have the ability to read minds.

After a few seconds of staring at nothing in particular, an idea pops into his head.  What if there _were_ mind readers present in class?

He hides a smile behind his hand, there was only one way to find out.

In his mind, Mingyu yells as loud as he can.

“Therefore, in retrospect, the feeling of love can- is something the matter, mister, uh, Boo Seungkwan?” Inquires Professor Lee, face drawn with concern.

Mingyu follows his teacher’s line of sight and sees the boy a few rows ahead of him crouched forward in his seat and holding his head in his hands, no, covering his ears with his hands. 

Mingyu gasps audibly this time.

—

_“Aaaaand my crush will never notice me, great. Just. Great. Thanks Professor Lee, for pointing that out.”_

_“Shit. Did I forget to feed my fish before I left the house?”_

_“I’m so hungry. Pasta would be good. Or Teriyaki. Teriyaki is good too.”_

_“Unrequited love? I remember reading about this in that one fic I read when the girl started vomiting flowers-”_

_“I’m so booooored. Soonyoung-hyung looks intimidating right now, I don’t want to bother him.”_

_“Enough is enough. Jeon Wonwoo, you better brace yourself, I’m gonna shower you with so much love you’ll regret ever introducing your plants to me.”_

Seungkwan wanted to laugh. Having the ability to read people’s minds always came in handy when he was bored in class. Not that Humanities was a particularly boring class, just. Seungkwan still needed to work on his attention span, that’s all.

He figured it wasn’t polite of him to always listen in on people’s thoughts in secret so he usually keeps his mind reading abilities turned off. It was a pretty useless power, if he had an opinion about it at all. Not unless he planned on working for the FBI or something to that extent where his mind reading powers would prove to be useful but he wasn’t so bent on pursuing any of that.

He was in a good mood until some idiot started screeching at the top of his lungs. Or his head, top of his head. Whatever. Mind reading was complicated.

Seungkwan bumps his knees on the underside of his desk in surprise and has to cover his ears at the sheer loudness of the scream, head immediately throbbing in pain. Who in the world?!

“Is something the matter mister, uh, Boo Seungkwan?” Professor Lee asks, face etched with worry.

Seungkwan had his eyes tightly shut when he realized that the screaming had already stopped and that he could hear properly again. He quickly shuts off his ability and nods shakily at Professor Lee’s direction, “No, sir.” He tries for a smile which he knew worked wonders on old people. He sinks back into his seat when Professor Lee decides to let him go, proceeding with this lecture.

Then the anger starts bubbling in him, Seungkwan turns slowly in his seat and it doesn’t take too long for him to find the perpetrator because Kim Mingyu was staring directly at him with wide guilty eyes from three rows behind. He doesn’t need to turn on his ability either to guess that he was the idiot who screamed in his head.

Seungkwan raises a hand to his neck and makes a slicing motion with his thumb, glaring at Kim Mingyu’s direction.

He takes satisfaction in the way his Adam’s apple bobs at his obvious gulp.

—

“Hyung-” Mingyu starts as he shoves his notebook and pen in his bag, wanting to bolt out of the classroom as quickly as possible.

“Sorry Gyu.” Soonyoung apologizes in a rush, “I need to chase Wonwoo before he slips away from my fingers.”

“Slip away- what?”

“He’s a coward so I’m gonna do it myself. I’m going to tell him I love him because I’m tired of waiting for him to make the first move.” Soonyoung says with fire in his eyes.

“That’s great?” Mingyu sees movement in his peripheral and knows it’s Boo Seungkwan walking with purpose towards him. “I mean- That’s really great, Hyung! You go get him. Yeah- I gotta go-” He tries to break for a run but recoils backwards because Seungkwan’s right there. Clutching on his backpack.

“Thanks!” Soonyoung nods and runs out of the auditorium with a yell of “Jeon Wonwoo! Listen here you little shit-!”

“Listen here you little shit.” Echoes Seungkwan from behind him, Mingyu turns to see a murderous expression on his face.

“I’m sorry!” He shouts but slaps a hand on his mouth when Seungkwan flinches at the volume, “I’m sorry.” He repeats, softer. “I swear I didn’t mean to surprise you, I was just so bored I didn’t really think my weird idea would work?”

Boo Seungkwan’s glare stays on his face for two more beats before he sighs exaggeratedly, “Fine. I will forgive you.”

“Y- You will?”

Then a cunning smirk starts to form from the corner of his mouth, tilting his chin upwards to stare Mingyu down, Mingyu tries not to show his nervousness too much, “Sure. If you promise to not tell anyone about this and maybe buy me coffee after our club meeting?”

Mingyu’s jaw drops a little bit.

“I-”

“No?” Seungkwan blinks prettily, lower lip jutting up into a small pout.

“No!” Mingyu gawks, “I mean yes! Yes, I’d love to take you out on a date.” Never mind that he’s had the biggest crush on the popular campus celebrity, Boo Seungkwan, known for his terrific hosting and singing abilities since forever, Kim Mingyu couldn’t believe his luck. 

“I didn’t say take me out on a date already but if that’s what you’d like to call it.” Seungkwan winks at him before slipping a piece of paper in his hand and walking away.

—

On their third coffee-not-date, Mingyu couldn’ t help but ask, “Did you know that I had a crush on you?”

“Huh?” Seungkwan is just about done slurping on his Americano when he tilts his head adorably, “You mean, did I read your mind? Because no. I did not. I’m not that type of person.”

“No, I know.” Mingyu shrugs nonchalantly but deep inside he’s releasing a breath of relief, good thing Seungkwan was not a human lie detector, “I was just wondering.”

“You already caught my eye the moment you tripped in front of me when we were both auditioning for the 2018 Music Festival emcee spot.” Seungkwan says with a small giggle, peering up at him from beneath his lashes.

Mingyu doesn’t remember that.

“I don’t remember that.”

“That’s because you trip everywhere you go, babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m currently on a trip right now so I might not be able to post on schedule in the next two or three days but I’ll do my best to keep up with the challenge of writing something small and easy everyday, and as always, thank you for reading ♥️


End file.
